A Many Splendored Thing
by Lysta
Summary: *Set before the Season 4 finale* It's Valentine's Day in Storybrooke, Rumplestiltskin is gathering ingredients for a spell, Emma and Hook are fighting, and Henry's got a crush.


A/N: This is a script copied over from Final Draft, so the formatting is special.

ONCE UPON A TIME: A MANY SPLENDORED THING

TEASER

EXT. STORYBROOKE - MAIN STREET - DAY

Valentine's Day. Little red hearts and baby cupids decorate every surface. HENRY, smartly dressed, scurries down the road clutching a red envelope. He stops at-

FLOWER STAND

A charity folding table covered in flowers with the banner "Sisters of Saint Meissa," manned by MOTHER SUPERIOR.

MOTHER SUPERIOR

Every bouquet supports the convent.

HENRY

The pink ones.

He gives Mother Superior cash and she gives him roses. Clenching them close to him, he continues down to-

MR. GOLD PAWNBROKER & ANTIQUITIES DEALER

BERLIOZ, (13) an unflappable skinny boy, holding an accordion bursts out the door, chased by his brother, TOULOUSE, (13) a hot mess, wielding a guitar like a sword. Henry ducks into an-

ALLEY

He leans against a wall. BRIIIIING-A-BRING, Gold's door bell. Henry peaks around the corner at-

MR. GOLD PAWNBROKER & ANTIQUITIES DEALER

MARIE (13) an adorable girl with a murderous expression.

MARIE

Berlioz, Toulouse! Walk.

TOULOUSE

(Mocking her)

Marie! RUN.

MARIE

Ladies don't run.

She lifts her chin up and walks slowly after her brothers.

ALLEY

Henry looks at his red envelope. It's addressed to "Marie".

END OF TEASER

ACT ONE

INT. GRANNY'S - DAY

MARY MARGARET, DAVID, and EMMA at a booth eating breakfast.

MARY MARGARET

This dance is going to be a disaster.

DAVID

You're being too hard on yourself.

MARY MARGARET

Fifty kids under fourteen at a Valentine dance with eight-

(HER PHONE BEEPS. She checks it.)

-Now it's seven, chaperones. And it was all my idea.

EMMA

I could chaperone.

MARY MARGARET

You and Killian don't have plans?

EMMA

He hasn't said anything.

MARY MARGARET

Well, I would really appreciate the help.

Henry rushes in, making a beeline for GRANNY at the counter.

HENRY

I need to pick up my order.

GRANNY

Right here. I'm sure she'll love it.

Granny gives Henry a box of chocolates.

HENRY

I hope so.

He whirls around, starts. Emma is uncomfortably close.

EMMA

Who's the chocolate for?

HENRY

Just someone from school. You wouldn't know them.

EMMA

Come have breakfast. You can tell me all about this person.

Emma and Henry sit at the booth across from Mary Margaret and David.

EMMA (CONT'D)

Henry's got a Valentine.

Mary Margaret examines the pink roses.

MARY MARGARET

Pink?

HENRY

It's her favorite color.

MARY MARGARET

Oh, so they're for Marie.

EMMA

Marie? You know her.

MARY MARGARET

I did used to teach Henry's class.

EMMA

Give me the run down on this girl.

DAVID

We need to decide if she's worthy of our Henry.

HENRY

She's wonderful. I think I might... How do you know if you're in love?

Emma's eyebrows skyrocket up her face.

EMMA

That's a good question. Luckily, we have two experts in the family.

DAVID

One day, you just know.

He and Mary Margaret make lovey-dovey eyes at each other.

MARY MARGARET

You know you always want to be around this person because they make you feel warm and safe. Love is the best feeling in the entire world.

EXT. STORYBROOKE - FIELD - DAY

REGINA stands at DANIEL'S GRAVE. She holds a valentine.

REGINA

I miss you. I miss who I was with you. I thought for so long that we were only allowed one true love in our lives and that was you. But I think being with Robin is helping me remember that hopeful girl I used to be. And I think I can love another, as much as I will always love you.

She lays her valentine on the grave.

INT. MR. GOLD PAWNBROKER & ANTIQUITIES DEALER - DAY

A valentine addressed to "Belle" is shoved under the door. BELLE stocks the cash register while WILL SCARLET sweeps. He grabs the card.

WILL SCARLET

You have a secret admirer.

He gives Belle the card.

BELLE

Jealous?

She rips the valentine open. It's a tea cup covered in hearts, reading "You're My Cup of Tea".

WILL SCARLET

That's cute.

BELLE

Rumplestiltskin sent it.

WILL SCARLET

There's no signature.

BELLE

I just know. We had this tea cup that symbolized our relationship.

Belle gestures to a cabinet with the CHIPPED CUP in it.

WILL SCARLET

Rumplestiltskin doesn't seem like the symbolic tableware type.

BELLE

It's inexplicable. It was this tangible thing that connected us and our feelings for each other.

WILL SCARLET

Now I'm jealous.

BELLE

I don't want to be with him.

WILL SCARLET

But you work in his shop, you keep his cup and now you're cuddling his valentine card.

Belle rips the card to pieces and throws them out the door.

BELLE

I'm over Rumple.

WILL SCARLET

Do you ever really get over your first love?

EXT. STORYBROOKE - MAIN STREET - DAY

The PIECES of Belle's valentine are picked up by a magical wind.

They waft past the storefronts into a side street where MR. GOLD stands.

He extends his hand. The pieces reform into the teacup card in his grip.

EXT. FAIRY-TALE WORLD - RIVER - DAY - FLASHBACK

Belle stomps to the bank, carrying a basket of laundry.

BELLE

All I said was that I got lonely in that big castle by myself. I wasn't suggesting we-

(Imitating Rumplestiltskin)

Turn the west wing into a petting zoo, Deary.

MEOW. MEEEEEEEEEOWWWWWWWWW. MEOW. Tiny mewing cries. Belle follows the sound around a bush. A BASKET with three kittens, a BLACK KITTEN, an ORANGE KITTEN, and a WHITE KITTEN.

BELLE (CONT'D)

You poor hungry babies. Let's get you something to eat.

INT. DARK CASTLE - KITCHEN - DAY - FLASHBACK

Belle sets the chipped cup on the floor and fills it with cream. The kittens lap up the food. Rumplestiltskin appears.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN

I said no little furry vermin in my house.

BELLE

Someone has to take care of them.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN

Someone not in my house.

He takes the cup from the kittens. Belle wraps her hand around his.

BELLE

Let them stay, for me.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN

The first time I find a hair-ball, I'm skinning them.

EXT. STORYBROOKE - MAIN STREET - DAY

Mr. Gold holds the teacup card. His hands shake. He crushes the card in his fist.

MR. GOLD

I'll make you love me again.

END OF ACT ONE

ACT TWO

INT. GRANNY'S - DAY

Emma and HOOK at the bar.

EMMA

She needed more chaperones.

HOOK

Our Valentine date, though.

EMMA

You didn't ask me out.

HOOK

It was implied.

Regina walks over with a cup of coffee.

REGINA

It's never implied.

HOOK

Subtlety is obviously not your strong suit.

REGINA

Only one of us has a hook for a hand.

EMMA

We're trying to talk here.

REGINA

Looked like you were trying to fight.

HOOK

You spend your life ripping out hearts, then you find your soulmate and suddenly you're a love expert.

REGINA

I'm not-

EMMA

You must want something more than to trade insults with Killian.

REGINA

I'm looking for Henry.

EMMA

He went to school early. He's taking a Valentine to a girl.

REGINA

Henry's taking a what to a what?

HOOK

A girl, you must have heard of them.

REGINA

Henry's too young to be dating.

EMMA

He's a teenager.

REGINA

Thirteen might have been old enough for delinquent foster kid Emma but Henry is still a child.

Regina slams her mug down and stomps out.

EMMA

I need to put the brakes on that crazy train.

HOOK

Tell Mary Margaret you can't chaperone the dance, so we can spend tonight together?

EMMA

Chaperone with me and it'll be a night you'll never forget.

Emma dashes after Regina.

EXT. STORYBROOKE - MAIN STREET - CONTINUOUS

Emma chases after Regina.

EMMA

You can't just tell Henry not to fall in love.

REGINA

He can fall in love, when he's older.

EMMA

That decision isn't yours to make.

Beneath Regina the street turns to quicksand. She sinks to her hip, the road becomes solid again.

REGINA

A magic trap, really?

EMMA

This isn't me.

REGINA

Must be the asphalt gnomes.

Regina attacks the road with her magic. Nothing happens.

REGINA (CONT'D)

Get me out of here.

Emma tries to pull Regina out. She trips and sinks in as well

EMMA

I've been in Storybrooke for a while. I should be used to this.

Mr. Gold appears in a puff of smoke.

MR. GOLD

And yet you fell for that.

REGINA

Rumplestiltskin, of course this was you.

EMMA

What do you want?

MR. GOLD

Nothing you'll miss.

Mr. Gold pulls a flask from his jacket. He reaches toward Regina's chest. A STREAM OF WHITE AND SILVER MIST reluctantly pulls from her heart. Mr. Gold directs it into the flask.

Regina faints.

EMMA

Don't hurt her.

MR. GOLD

I'm doing her a favor.

Mr. Gold disappears. Emma takes Regina's pulse and breathes a sigh of relief.

EMMA

Good. I don't know how I would have explained that to Henry.

INT. HENRY'S SCHOOL - HALLWAY- DAY

Henry at his open locker, looking into a mirror on his door.

HENRY

For a long time I've liked being around you and talking to you and listening to you and I was wondering if you don't already have a Valentine if you'd like to be my Valentine.

AMELIA GABBLE (O.S.)

That's nice, Honey.

AMELIA GABBLE and ABIGAIL GABBLE middle-aged twins in matching outfits, carrying matching folders.

AMELIA GABBLE (CONT'D)

But I really think you should ask a girl your own age.

ABIGAIL GABBLE

Amelia, he clearly spoke to me.

AMELIA GABBLE

He looked right at me, Abigail.

HENRY

Actually, Ms. Gabble and Ms. Gabble I was practicing on my mirror before asking Marie.

AMELIA GABBLE

Abigail, She's in your class.

ABIGAIL GABBLE

I think it's time for a group project.

AMELIA GABBLE

Groups of two?

ABIGAIL GABBLE

Yes, that will do nicely. Bell's ringing soon.

Henry shoves the chocolates and flowers into his backpack.

HENRY

I'm ready.

INT. MR. GOLD PAWNBROKER & ANTIQUITIES DEALER - DAY

Hook stares at a display of jewelry. Belle approaches.

BELLE

I think a gold hoop would suit you.

HOOK

I need a gift for Emma.

BELLE

She doesn't seem like the shiny bauble type.

HOOK

Forgiveness is usually purchased with jewelry and chocolate.

BELLE

That depends on what you've done wrong.

HOOK

I asked Emma on a Valentine's date.

BELLE

That can't be all.

HOOK

I may have assumed not asked. Now, she's spending tonight with a bunch of teenagers. Hopefully, a gift will change her mind.

BELLE

You should give her what she's asked for and not what you think she should want.

INT. DARK CASTLE - DAY - FLASHBACK

Rumplestiltskin spins at his wheel. Belle brushes the kittens' fur.

BELLE

I think I'll name the black one Little Rumple.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN

You will do no such thing.

BELLE

But he's the Dark One.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN

I will lock you in the dungeon.

BELLE

You'd have to take care of the kittens.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN

I'll leave them outside to fend for themselves. Maybe a wolf will eat them.

BELLE

There are no wolves on the grounds of the Dark Castle.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN

Nothing enters my lands without my knowledge.

BELLE

Strange then, that a basket full of strays just turned up at the river.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN

You're implying that I procured those vermin for you.

BELLE

That's another way Little Rumple is like you, you're both softies.

INT. HENRY'S SCHOOL - DAY

Berlioz and Toulouse hunch over a table a posterboard between them. Toulouse dumps an entire bottle of glitter on it.

TOULOUSE

I don't like it.

He snarls at another table, where Marie and Henry work.

BERLIOZ

Henry's alright.

TOULOUSE

He keeps looking at Marie.

BERLIOZ

Boys get crushes on girls all the time.

TOULOUSE

Marie's not a girl, she's a sister.

BERLIOZ

Every girl is someone's sister.

TOULOUSE

But not ours!

HENRY AND MARIE'S TABLE

Marie forms careful bubble letters on their posterboard. Henry meets Toulouse's glares.

HENRY

Your brother is staring at us.

MARIE

Ignore him. I always do.

(Finishing the poster)

This is done.

HENRY

Easiest project I've ever done.

MARIE

It helps to have a great partner.

HENRY

I wanted to ask you something...

MARIE

(She knows what)

Ask.

An awkward pause. Henry marshals himself. Takes a deep breath-

HENRY

How did you learn to write so neatly?

Marie's face crumples.

MARIE

Practice.

(Raises her hand)

Ms. Gabble we're done.

Abigail Gabble approaches, admires the poster.

ABIGAIL GABBLE

What a fine team you two make.

MARIE

Thank you. May we be dismissed?

ABIGAIL GABBLE

Yes, since you're-

Marie rushes out. Henry flinches as the door slams after her.

ABIGAIL GABBLE (CONT'D)

She didn't want to be your Valentine?

HENRY

I chickened out of asking.

ABIGAIL GABBLE

March out there and ask.

HENRY

She won't want-

ABIGAIL GABBLE

You don't know if you don't ask.

Henry grabs his backpack and runs out to the-

HALLWAY

Marie is on the other side of the hall.

HENRY

Marie, wait.

MARIE

I don't want to talk right now.

Henry sprints down the hall, running in front of her.

HENRY

This is important.

MARIE

You want to know how I highlight so neatly too?

Henry pulls the pink roses from his backpack.

HENRY

Will you be my valentine?

END OF ACT TWO

ACT THREE

INT. HENRY'S SCHOOL - HALLWAY - DAY

Henry offering the roses to Marie.

MARIE

Pardon me?

HENRY

Will you be my Valentine?

MARIE

I thought you wouldn't ask.

HENRY

That's not an answer.

Marie pulls a valentine from her pocket that says "Henry".

MARIE

Will you be my Valentine?

ABIGAIL GABBLE (O.S.)

That's so sweet!

Abigail Gabble and Amelia Gabble, spy with no subtly from behind a door.

AMELIA GABBLE

Young love, so full of promise and hope. There's nothing like it.

ABIGAIL GABBLE

Nothing in the whole world.

MARIE

(To Henry)

Sit with me in the courtyard?

HENRY

It is a bit crowded in here.

EXT. STORYBROOKE - MAIN STREET - DAY

The DWARVES break up the asphalt surrounding Regina and Emma with pickaxes. Mary Margaret, David, and Belle look on.

DAVID

He said he was doing her a favor?

EMMA

Didn't make sense to me either.

REGINA

This doesn't feel like a favor.

MARY MARGARET

The mist was silver not purple like Regina's magic?

EMMA

It wasn't magic. It came from her heart and it felt like a memory.

REGINA

Don't be whimsical. I feel fine.

EMMA

You fainted.

REGINA

And then I woke up.

DAVID

Rumplestiltskin never does anything without a reason.

EMMA

Belle, could you look through his spell books and see if you can figure out what he took?

BELLE

I'm on it.

Belle hurries off to Mr. Gold's Shop.

REGINA

I just want out of this road.

The dwarves stop digging.

GRUMPY

Your wish is granted. Pull them out.

David grabs Emma. Mary Margaret grabs Regina.

MARY MARGARET

Are you alright?

EMMA

No damage other than some seriously cramped muscles.

REGINA

(Genuinely polite)

Perfectly fine. Thank you for helping me out.

Everyone stares at Regina.

MARY MARGARET

That's the most civil you've spoken to me since I was a child.

REGINA

I don't know why I let Daniel's death make me so cruel. You were too young to held responsible.

EMMA

Rumplestiltskin definitely did something to her.

INT. MR. GOLD PAWNBROKER & ANTIQUITIES DEALER - DAY

In the backroom, Belle pulls several volumes from a bookshelf. Will Scarlet fiddles with bric a brac.

WILL SCARLET

I don't see how this is your responsibility.

BELLE

I'm the most familiar with Rumplestiltskin's magic.

WILL SCARLET

If he's hatching a nefarious scheme on Valentine's day then it can't be good for you.

BELLE

He went after Regina not me.

WILL SCARLET

You're the only person other than himself that he cares about.

Belle slams open a book titled "Transformativ Magicks."

BELLE

I'm not going to let Rumplestiltskin hurt other people to protect myself.

INT. DARK CASTLE - DAY - FLASHBACK

Belle cleans. The kittens dance around her feet. Rumplestiltskin reads Transformativ Magicks at the table.

BANG. BANG. BANG. The door.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN

I've got it.

He exits to the-

ENTRYWAY

Rumplestiltskin SNAPS his fingers. The door opens.

DUCHESS, (30s) a pale elegant woman, stands on the stoop.

DUCHESS

I wish to speak with Rumplestiltskin.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN

I'm the one and only, Deary.

DUCHESS

A man named Edgar traded you three young children for enormous wealth.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN

I already made good on that deal.

DUCHESS

They are my children. He was merely my butler and had no claims to them. Revoke the deal.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN

I don't want to. I had no need of children but my maid wanted pets and well...They're cats now.

He SLAMS the door closed.

EXT. HENRY'S SCHOOL - COURTYARD - DAY

Henry and Marie, chocolates, roses and card in her lap, sit together on a bench.

RIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG. The school bell. Students pour out of the school. Toulouse and Berlioz run up the bench.

HENRY

Hey guys, are-

TOULOUSE

You've been out here the whole time.

HENRY

We were talking.

BERLIOZ

With flowers.

MARIE

And chocolates.

Marie holds up her presents. Toulouse grabs her chocolates.

TOULOUSE

Fancy.

MARIE

Give it back.

She tries to snatch it.

TOULOUSE

You have to learn to share.

Toulouse runs away. Berlioz charges after him.

BERLIOZ

Wait up!

MARIE

Brothers are awful.

HENRY

Granny can make you more chocolates.

MARIE

Don't worry about it. I'll see you at the dance tonight?

HENRY

I can't wait.

Marie snaps a rose from its stem, offers it to Henry.

MARIE

For your jacket.

HOOOOOONK. Honk. A bus car horn.

HENRY

That's me. See you.

He runs onto the bus.

Marie takes a deep breath of her flowers. Her eyes close.

MR. GOLD (O.S.)

Nice flowers, Kitten.

Mr. Gold holds a covered cage.

MARIE

Rumplestiltskin. Get away or I'll-

MR. GOLD

Shhhhhh. Be quiet and do as your told, if you don't want something to happen to your brothers.

He pulls the cover off the cage revealing a Black Kitten and an Orange Kitten.

MR. GOLD (CONT'D)

Let's talk about you and Henry.

END OF ACT THREE

ACT FOUR

EXT. STORYBROOKE - MAIN STREET - DAY

Henry skip-walks down the sidewalk, whistling "The Aristocats".

He walks past the giant hole in the road, shrugs.

He continues down the street and enters-

INT. MR. GOLD'S - CONTINUOUS

There's no one in sight.

HENRY

Belle! I need help.

Belle and Will Scarlet come from the back room.

HENRY (CONT'D)

A necklace with a pink stone, you have to have one.

BELLE

You haven't been to see Regina?

HENRY

Not since this morning.

BELLE

Rumplestiltskin attacked her. She's okay but-

HENRY

Where is she?

BELLE

I'll take you. Hold on.

Belle stuffs several books into a large bag. She hands a couple to Henry and carries one in her own arms.

BELLE (CONT'D)

Will, please watch the shop.

WILL SCARLET

(Sarcastic)

That's what I'm here for.

HENRY

Let's go. I don't trust Rumplestiltskin.

INT. GOLD HOUSE - DAY

Marie sits on a couch. Mr. Gold places her cat-brothers' cage on top of a shelf.

MR. GOLD

Some tea before we start? There's shortbread somewhere.

MARIE

Don't toy with me.

MR. GOLD

Always such a direct little thing.

MARIE

I want to know the deal. My brothers' safety for what?

MR. GOLD

All you have to do is kiss Henry at the dance tonight.

MARIE

That doesn't benefit you.

MR. GOLD

I'm becoming altruistic in my old age.

MARIE

Tell me your real plan or-

MR. GOLD

You'll let your brothers die? You have no leverage here. So, do as you're told.

INT. GRANNY'S - DAY

Regina sits in a chair surrounded by Emma, Mary Margaret and David.

REGINA

I'm not permanently scarred by my mother killing a stable boy over three decades ago. I don't see how that means Rumplestiltskin has been messing with my mind.

DAVID

All that time trying to take away Snow's happiness was just because you were bored?

REGINA

I did those things because of Daniel, but now I'm over it.

EMMA

Over it like slowly coming to accept the universal mortality of man or over it like Rumplestiltskin pulled some voodoo on you?

REGINA

I was crying at Daniel's grave this morning. Maybe it's a bit sudden.

Henry bursts through the door.

HENRY

MOM! You're okay.

Henry hugs Regina. Belle enters, drops her books on a table.

REGINA

Apparently, not mourning Daniel like a love sick puppy is cause for concern.

BELLE

Just Daniel? You still love Henry.

REGINA

Of course, he's my son.

BELLE

I read something about this.

(Rifling through the books.)

Silver. Silver. Silver. Here it is.

(Reading)

Lost Love silvered by years of regrets/ Gold Tested Love Untarnished by threats/ New love blushing with the promise of . . ./

When combined can forge true love.

EMMA

It's a love spell.

MARY MARGARET

Rumplestiltskin took Regina's "Lost Love" for Daniel.

BELLE

He's trying to force me to love him. That selfish idiot. Blindly turning to magic, and not looking at what's right in front of him.

EXT. FAIRY-TALE WORLD - FOREST - DAY - FLASHBACK

Belle carries a basket, collects wild flowers.

DUCHESS (O.S.)

Miss. Miss. Please come here.

Belle follows the voice to a wrought iron gate. On the other side is Duchess.

DUCHESS (CONT'D)

You're the Dark One's maid.

BELLE

I don't take deals to him. You'll have to go to the main gate.

DUCHESS

I already did. He turned my children into cats and he won't return them.

BELLE

He wouldn't do such a thing.

Duchess takes off her necklace.

DUCHESS

Bring this to my children. They'll recognize it.

Belle takes the necklace.

INT. DARK CASTLE - DAY - FLASHBACK

Rumplestiltskin spins at the wheel. The kittens sleep on a bed. Belle enters. The kittens come to her.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN

Find any interesting flowers?

BELLE

In a manner of speaking.

Belle holds up the necklace, puts it in front of the kittens who sniff it and start mewing.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN

That is not a flower.

BELLE

A woman at the gate gave it to me. She said her children would recognize it.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN

Oh, her.

BELLE

You gave me stolen children as pets!

RUMPLESTILTSKIN

You said you wanted a cat. I got you three.

BELLE

Make them human again.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN

Fine, but you're never getting another pet.

Rumplestiltskin snaps his fingers and in a puff of smoke the kittens transform into Marie, Berlioz and Toulouse.

INT. BLANCHARD LOFT - HALLWAY - DAY

Emma and Belle walk to the door.

EMMA

You should be safe here.

BELLE

I'm so sorry about Rumple.

EMMA

He's not your responsibility.

BELLE

He kind of is though.

Emma opens to door to reveal-

BLANCHARD LOFT

Hook surrounded by flowers holds a red envelope.

BELLE

I'll just wait out here, shall I?

EMMA

Just a minute.

Emma enters the loft.

EMMA (CONT'D)

This is crazy.

HOOK

I apologize for not asking you properly on a Valentine date and for just assuming you'd spend the night with me. Emma Swan, will you be my Valentine?

EMMA

This is really sweet. Weird, but sweet. I don't have time for it right now.

Emma grabs Belle from the Hallway.

EMMA (CONT'D)

Stay here with Belle. Rumplestiltskin is after her and I have to stop him.

Emma leaves. Hook stares nonplussed after her.

BELLE

I don't think this is even close to what she asked for.

INT. MILL'S HOUSE - DAY

Regina and Henry walk Mary Margaret and David to the door.

REGINA

You didn't have to walk me home like a school child.

MARY MARGARET

We just don't want Rumplestiltskin coming after you again.

REGINA

He already has what he wanted from me. It's the other two ingredients, "Tested Love" and "New Love" we should worry about.

DAVID

Just keep yourself safe.

David and Mary Margaret leave.

REGINA

(To Henry)

We need to find you a suit for this Valentine dance.

HENRY

Maybe I should cancel with everything going on.

REGINA

You can't stand that poor girl up. You care about her.

HENRY

I care about you too.

REGINA

I'm free of an old heartbreak. I'm hopeful and joyous and ready to meet your first crush. So, let's see if your suit fits.

EXT. MILLS HOUSE - DAY

David and Mary Margaret leave the house.

The BUSHES GROW, wrap VINES around David and Mary Margaret, immobilizing them.

Mr. Gold walks up to them.

MR. GOLD

You're making this easy, you know.

DAVID

Leave Regina alone.

MR. GOLD

I don't care about Regina.

MARY MARGARET

It's us. "Tested Love", our love.

MR. GOLD

Ding. Ding. Ding. Glad to see lack of vitamin D hasn't stunted your powers of deduction.

DAVID

Our love is too strong to be-

MR. GOLD

Shut up.

Mr. Gold jerks his arm violently at the Charmings.

STREAMS OF GOLD, RED, BROWN MIST wrench from David and Mary Margaret's hearts. They convulse in pain.

He pulls a flask from his jacket, directs the mist into it.

David and Mary Margaret pass out.

MR. GOLD (CONT'D)

One left.

END OF ACT FOUR

ACT FIVE

EXT. MILLS HOUSE - DAY

David and Mary Margaret tangled in vines. Regina and Emma try to cut them out with hedge trimmers. Henry watches.

HENRY

I think it's working.

CRACK. The vines release. Mary Margaret rubs her wrists.

DAVID

You're hurt.

MARY MARGARET

Just a little leaf burn.

HENRY

They don't seem different.

REGINA

Maybe because they share true love, Rumplestiltskin couldn't take it.

EMMA

But your feelings for Daniel weren't true love?

REGINA

We were a Witch's Daughter and a Stableboy, not Snow White and Prince Charming.

MARY MARGARET

We did find our way back to each other all those times we were ripped apart.

REGINA

So sorry about that.

MARY MARGARET

It's not your fault. You were distraught.

REGINA

But still, I shouldn't have behaved that way.

EMMA

Uh-huh. This is perfectly normal.

HENRY

They could kiss. Prince Charming and Snow White share true love's kiss. If Rumplestiltskin couldn't take their love, it'll be obvious.

DAVID

Sounds good to me.

MARY MARGARET

It's been at least an hour since we last kissed. We're due.

Mary Margaret and David lean their faces closer together. Their bodies don't move and they end up at an gawky angle.

They bump noses, laugh awkwardly, finally line up and smash their lips together.

They hold the pose waiting for something, anything, to happen. Then stiffly pull apart.

MARY MARGARET (CONT'D)

Rumplestiltskin may have affected us.

EMMA

No kidding, that was worse then watching teenagers.

HENRY

It's not that bad, is it?

MARY MARGARET

Henry's dance! We have to get him ready.

REGINA

His suit doesn't fit.

MARY MARGARET

We need to take him shopping then.

EMMA

We have bigger problems, then clothes. Rumplestiltskin only has one more ingredient for his spell.

DAVID

"New Love", that could be Regina and Robin.

MARY MARGARET

But he said he didn't need Regina.

REGINA

It has to be Emma and Killian. Rumplestiltskin's been harvesting his loves from our family. It makes sense that he'll continue with that pattern.

EMMA

Killian's at the loft keeping Belle safe.

MARY MARGARET

That's perfect then. You go to the loft with Killian and Belle, use your magic to ward it. Regina and I will take Henry suit shopping.

HENRY

I can go to a dance anytime. If mom's in danger, I should stay.

Regina and Mary Margaret bustle Henry away.

MARY MARGARET

You'll only be a distraction. Emma can defend herself.

REGINA

You can't miss your first Valentine dance.

DAVID

(To Emma)

I'll walk you to the loft.

EMMA

We have to undo this. Those two agreeing so much is creepy.

INT. BLANCHARD LOFT - DAY

Hook lounges on the couch. Belle cuts the ends off flower bouquets and puts them in water. She's already filled the vases and has started using pitchers.

HOOK

She was mad at me for not asking her out, then I asked her out and she's still mad at me. I don't understand women.

BELLE

It's almost like we're people with individual needs and aspirations.

HOOK

Point taken. Living with the Crocodile you must have endured all kinds of misunderstandings.

BELLE

He tried. That's all it takes.

INT. DARK CASTLE - KITCHEN - DAY - FLASHBACK

Belle does dishes. Rumplestiltskin approaches with the chipped cup.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN

I have a dirty dish.

BELLE

Leave it on the counter.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN

Come upstairs.

BELLE

I'm still angry.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN

You wanted a pet to keep down here and I procured you one.

BELLE

I was tired of being alone all the time, while you were spinning gold and deals and who knows what else. I never wanted you to hurt people in my name. To make your dirty dealing my fault.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN

I could get you a new pet. One that had always been an animal.

BELLE

Get out.

He leaves.

Belle picks up the chipped cup, washes it.

BELLE (CONT'D)

Oh, Rumple.

INT. BLANCHARD LOFT - DAY

Emma enters.

Belle stops cutting flowers. Hook sits up.

EMMA

Rumplestiltskin stole my parents' love.

HOOK

The Charmings aren't the icons of true love, what is that even like?

BELLE

No ill effects, other than the obvious, though?

EMMA

Just that Regina and my mom are now besties.

HOOK

Disturbing.

EMMA

It's so much worse then you can imagine.

INT. GYMNASIUM - DAY

Decked out for Valentine's day. Lots of paper hearts. Too many paper hearts. Loud music. Punch bowls.

Marie sits primly on the bleachers, watches the entrance.

MARIE

Make good on the deal. Save Berlioz and Toulouse. Everything will be okay.

Henry, in a new suit, enters flanked by Regina and Mary Margaret.

REGINA

I can't wait to meet this girl.

HENRY

Don't embarrass me.

REGINA

I'm not embarrassing, am I?

MARY MARGARET

You're lovely, a little protective.

REGINA

If she's not good enough for Henry, that's not my fault.

Marie approaches. Henry waves to her.

MARIE

I didn't know your mom and grandmother would be here.

(She curtsies)

Your majesties.

REGINA

I like her already.

HENRY

Don't worry about them. They're going to go stand by a wall somewhere and not bother us all night.

MARY MARGARET

That wall over there looks quite nice.

REGINA

Very sturdy.

MARY MARGARET

Ask her to dance.

Regina and Mary Margaret leave.

HENRY

Would you like to dance?

MARIE

Always.

INT. BLANCHARD LOFT - DAY

Hook and Emma cuddle as she plucks petals off a flower.

EMMA

I bet they're really cute.

HOOK

Who, love?

EMMA

Henry and his date. I can't believe I'm missing his first dance. I missed all his other firsts, Why wouldn't I miss this one.

HOOK

You wanted to chaperone so you could see Henry.

EMMA

He's in a penguin suit, dancing with a girl. Perfect Valentine's Day.

Hook gets off the couch.

HOOK

Let's go.

EMMA

Rumplestiltskin's after us. The dance already started. We don't even have nice clothes.

HOOK

You asked to go. Rumplestiltskin's kept you from enough balls, princess. You're not missing this one.

EMMA

But what if my prince turns back into pirate at midnight?

HOOK

Ask for a parley.

INT. GYMNASIUM - UNDER THE BLEACHERS - DAY

Henry and Marie tucked away in a quiet corner.

HENRY

I've had so much fun today.

MARIE

Me too.

HENRY

It's ending soon, if you want one last dance.

MARIE

Let's stay here.

She leans in, stops so close she's breathing on his lips.

HENRY

Is this a kiss? Are you going to kiss me?

MARIE

I'm thinking about it. I'm not certain I deserve to.

HENRY

Okay.

He presses his lips to her.

INT. GYMNASIUM - DAY

Regina and Mary Margaret drink punch. Emma and Hook enter.

MARY MARGARET

You shouldn't be here. Rumplestiltskin could turn up at any moment.

EMMA

I wanted to see Henry's first dance. I missed so many of his firsts.

MARY MARGARET

No one understands that more than I do, but it isn't safe for you to be-

A GIANT CLOUD OF SMOKE appears in the middle of the dance floor. It clears to reveal Mr. Gold.

MR. GOLD

Hello, Dearies.

MARY MARGARET

Emma, Killian, get out of here. We won't let you steal their love.

MR. GOLD

The Savior and the Pirate? Hardly. "New Love" as in "First Love". I've come for the kiddies.

END OF ACT FIVE

ACT SIX

INT. GYMNASIUM - UNDER THE BLEACHERS - DAY

Henry and Marie peek out at Mr. Gold.

HENRY

I have to help my family.

MARIE

He's after you.

HENRY

You know something.

MARIE

Not really, just-

A MAGICAL LIGHT surrounds them drags them from underneath the bleachers to the dance floor.

MR. GOLD

Perfect. Well done, kitten.

HENRY

What did you do?

MARIE

He took my brothers. All he wanted me to do was kiss you.

MR. GOLD

Love, even "New Love" has to be sealed with a kiss.

EMMA

Leave Henry alone.

Mr. Gold emits a pulse of magic, immobilizing everyone.

MR. GOLD

I'll just take what I came for and leave him fine and dandy.

Mr. Gold swishes his hand at Henry and Marie.

STREAMS OF QUIVERING BLUSH PINK MIST pulse from their hearts.

Mr. Gold pulls a flask from his jacket, directs the mist into it.

Henry and Marie breath soft exclamatory sighs and drift into unconsciousness.

EMMA

It's not really love if you force Belle to feel it.

MR. GOLD

It's better than nothing. When the girl wakes up, these belong to her.

Mr. Gold snaps his fingers. The cage with the kittens appears. Another snap. A puff a smoke. The kittens are Berlioz and Toulouse again.

MR. GOLD (CONT'D)

A deal's a deal.

He vanishes.

Emma, Regina, Mary Margaret and Hook rush to Henry and Marie's prone figures.

EMMA

I don't know how we stop him now.

INT. SHERIFF'S STATION - DAY

Emma, David, Mary Margaret, Regina, Hook, and Belle crowd around a map of Storybrooke. Henry, Marie, Berlioz and Toulouse sit with blankets around their shoulders.

DAVID

I've been trying to track down where Rumplestiltskin could be hiding.

REGINA

No luck?

DAVID

There's too many abandoned areas.

BELLE

We could make him come to us.

EMMA

You're not seriously suggesting using yourself as bait.

BELLE

He's doing all this because of me.

REGINA

It would give us control over the situation.

MARY MARGARET

We could take the fight to him.

MARIE

Mama always said that ladies don't start fights.

TOULOUSE

No one cares, Marie.

EMMA

I've started plenty of fights.

REGINA

You're not exactly a shining example of ladyship.

EMMA

You've started wars, your majesty.

REGINA

I have done no such thing.

(kneeling before Marie)

Ladies may not start fights, but we can finish them.

EXT. STORYBROOKE - MAIN STREET -DAY

Belle stands alone in the middle of the road. Hidden in a side alley are Emma, Regina, Mary Margaret, David, and Hook.

BELLE

Rumple, come here. Don't keep me waiting.

Mr. Gold appears.

MR. GOLD

Anxious?

BELLE

Just do it.

Mr. Gold pours out the flasks, first silver, then gold, then pink. The mist hangs in the air, swirling into an ever tighter sphere.

EMMA

Now, Belle, run.

Mr. Gold creates a barrier, sealing the alley off from the road.

MR. GOLD

No where to go now.

BELLE

I was never going to run.

The sphere of mist reaches maximum compression. It explodes toward Belle, surges over her body.

INT. DARK CASTLE - KITCHEN - DAY - FLASHBACK

Belle cooks dinner. Rumplestiltskin enters carrying a book.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN

It's a bit drafty upstairs. I thought I'd read down here today.

BELLE

I could use the company.

Rumplestiltskin sits on a rickety wooden chair.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN

Need a better chair down here.

BELLE

I love that book.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN

Bit slow and mushy for me.

BELLE

Wait until you get to chapter three and she discovers that she knew Prince Charming the whole time.

EXT. STORYBROOKE - MAIN STREET - DAY

The love spell mist washes over Belle.

BELLE

Enough.

The mist splits into it's separate components. The silver mist flies back into Regina's heart. The gold mist returns to Mary Margaret and David. The pink mist streaks away to-

INT. SHERIFF'S STATION - DAY

The pink mist flutters into Henry and Marie's chests. They look at each other in wonderment.

EXT. STORYBROOKE - MAIN STREET - DAY

Mr. Gold's barrier falls. Emma, Mary Margaret, Regina, David and Hook rush into the road.

BELLE

Enough of this spell work and scheming.

MR. GOLD

It didn't work. It should've worked.

BELLE

You have had every opportunity to stop this madness. Instead you steal your own Grandson's first love because you're too cowardly to face the truth.

MR. GOLD

You should love me.

BELLE

I do. I never stopped. Your spell didn't work because I still love you.

MR. GOLD

You left me.

BELLE

You hurt me. You abused my love. I couldn't be with you, but I didn't stop loving you. You didn't love me.

MR. GOLD

I love you more than anything.

BELLE

Love is an action. It's putting someone else's needs and desires above your own. I've accepted so much, asked so little and you have never given it to me.

MR. GOLD

I can do better.

BELLE

Show me. Start now by leaving.

Rumplestiltskin disappears.

MARY MARGARET

That was very brave.

EMMA

You okay?

BELLE

I will be.

Regina rubs her chest over her heart.

REGINA

It always hurts to love someone who can't love you back.

EMMA

Let's get some hot chocolate. Maybe something stronger.

INT. GRANNY'S - DAY

Emma, Regina, Belle, Mary Margaret, David and Henry at the bar. Hook behind the bar making hot chocolate. Marie, Berlioz and Toulouse huddle at a table.

HOOK

Hot chocolate with cinnamon for the Charmings and with whiskey for the Queen and I.

Hook and Regina clink glasses.

Henry mopes into his cup.

REGINA

Henry, I let my first heartbreak destroy me. I had no idea how much until today. But it was because I let myself wallow and be bitter.

HENRY

It's not like you and Daniel or Grandma and Granddad. It's one date, one kiss, not true love.

EMMA

Your first love is always a true love.

BANG. The door slams against the wall as Duchess bursts in.

DUCHESS

Berlioz, Toulouse, Marie. Are you hurt?

She hugs her children, checks them for injuries.

DUCHESS (CONT'D)

Marie, you must ask for help when you are in trouble. You can't face someone like Rumplestiltskin.

HENRY

She did great.

MARIE

Henry?

HENRY

She saved her brothers and everything got fixed.

MARIE

You're not mad that I made a deal with Rumplestiltskin?

HENRY

You had a good reason and I know you didn't want to hurt me.

MARIE

I'd like to go on another date. One without anyone trying to attack us.

HENRY

That would be nice.

EXT. GRANNY'S - DAY

Mary Margaret stares at the giant pothole in the road. David leaves Granny's.

DAVID

There's still enough of Valentine's Day left for a proper date.

MARY MARGARET

I'd settle for a proper kiss.

They wrap their arms around each other, sinking into a visceral perfect kiss. They separate enough to breathe.

DAVID

I would've missed that.

MARY MARGARET

Me too.

DAVID

I don't know, you and Regina were getting pretty close.

MARY MARGARET

It was nice to have the slate wiped clean, if only for a little while.

INT. GRANNY'S - DAY

Marie and Henry on a "date" in the corner booth. Emma, Belle and Hook at the bar.

HOOK

They are cute. Makes me miss my first love.

EMMA

What was she like?

HOOK

Not nearly as marvelous as you.

EMMA

Good answer. For all the imminent disaster, this has been the best Valentine's Day of my life.

HOOK

Doesn't help I was such a buffoon all day.

EMMA

You figured it out though.

HOOK

As a wise woman once told me, give her what she's asked for and not what you think she should want.

BELLE

Wise am I? I'll take that and I'll leave you two to your date.

She leaves.

INT. MR. GOLD PAWNBROKER & ANTIQUITIES DEALER - DAY

Will Scarlet reads a book. Belle enters.

WILL SCARLET

Everything sorted out?

BELLE

For now. Trouble has a way of coming back around.

WILL SCARLET

Not before we go on our special Valentine's Date, I hope.

BELLE

About that, I don't think we should see each other anymore. It isn't fair to you when we both know that I still have feelings for Rumple.

WILL SCARLET

You choose today to do this?

BELLE

I don't mean to be cruel.

WILL SCARLET

Just don't let him hurt you again.

He leaves.

Belle opens the chipped cup's display cabinet. Dust flumes out. She coughs.

BELLE

So dusty.

She grabs a rag and polishes the cup.

BELLE (CONT'D)

Just like new.

INT. GRANNY'S - DAY

Henry and Marie at the corner booth.

MARIE

I hope Belle is going to be alright. She was really cool. That's the kind of lady I want to be when I'm older.

HENRY

She and Mr. Gold will figure it out. Love is patient. It'll wait till it finds a way. And True Love will always find a way.

END OF EPISODE


End file.
